


Lovething

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [3]
Category: Bones (TV), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Cultural References, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, References to Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Writer's Block, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY THREE: FAVORITE FRIENDSHIP AND/OR WORKING DYNAMIC</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I don't know what that means."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>There's another day for the OTP, but this happened and I ran with it and I don't even care.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I thought it was a daydream, but it must have been a lovething."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Lovething

**Author's Note:**

> A) This was written for day three of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015.](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com)
> 
> B) Title, as are all titles of the works in this series, is also that of a ZZ Top song.
> 
> Ca) First summary quote from Bones episode 1.1y, "The Skull in the Desert." 
> 
> Cb) Second summary quote from ZZ Top's "Lovething," after which this work is named.
> 
> D) S/O to [michaelaconlin](http://michaelaconlin.tumblr.com) for Angela Week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! xx

The actual realization comes to her after her final glass of wine that night. She’s shoved the damned book to the end of the bar and downed the half of the bottle that had been left, and dropped her head into her hands.

She’s thinking that it was probably a good thing Brennan couldn’t hear her, when it comes to her; the crying she was doing was totally classifiable as sobbing. And okay, it wasn’t a book intentionally written for “adults” but _come on,_ the kid freaking _dies._

_A forever within the numbered days._

Without even thinking about it, Angela wipes her tears, pops off the barstool, and shimmies over to the bedroom, opening the door to see Brennan still sitting on the bed, laptop cradled in front of her and her notes tossed about above the comforter under which she’s warmly tucked.

“Hey, Ange,” she murmurs blankly, not even looking up; Angie picks up one of the pieces of paper, wondering how far in she is. Ah, the chapter nine totally-unplanned office sex.

“Are you _really_ still on this scene?”

“I’m having trouble articulating what I wish to convey.”

Angela gives a dramatic, purposeful sigh.

“Come on, you’ve been working for hours. At _least _let me give you some inspiration.”__

Brennan looks up from the computer, the smallest trace of a grin creasing her lips, lighter than usual from having been pursed together for an extended period of time. They could use some color, couldn’t they?

“You are not as discreet as you think you are,” Brennan says prosaically.

“And to think I was trying so hard!” Angela pretends to whine, and she succeeds at getting Brennan to laugh with her. She reaches forward and starts gathering up the papers; Brennan tilts her head with a disapproving look, but doesn’t protest - even if she had, the desire that she’s trying and failing not to let sneak into her eyes would have betrayed her.

“Save your work, sweetie.”

Brennan takes a deep breath, almost like she’s about to speak, but she says nothing, and the laptop’s soon been returned to a closed position on the desk. Neither of them properly says anything for a while, not until they’ve recovered from breathlessness, still sweaty and sensitive and curled up on top of the jumbled sheets.

“I know what it means,” Angela whispers, and Brennan’s brow furrows.

“A few years ago, when you and Booth came out to the desert because of Kirk,” Angela continues. Brennan’s expression grows serious but, as usual, affectionate, and she says nothing, only nodding to acknowledge that she’s following.

“I told you I didn’t think I’d have a chance like that again, and you told me I would, because nothing in the universe happens only once. Infinity goes in both directions.”

Brennan’s eyes widen with realization, but again, she lets Angela continue.

“I didn’t know what you meant by that, not then.”

“And now you do?”

There’s no judgment in her voice, just a bit of hopefulness that makes Angela shiver a little bit.

“Infinity goes in both directions. The impossible becomes reality, the unknown becomes known. Matter, energy, can’t be destroyed, only transferred and transformed. The universe is never in a state of stasis. Hope, knowledge, life…love. Love is infinite. Sempiternal. Indestructible.”

She pauses. The jump was next - the leap of faith, the peremptory divulgence.

“And I love you, Temperance Brennan.”


End file.
